


Songs and Secrets

by F00PY



Series: Analogical Hogwarts [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 5th year, Bad Parenting, Fluff, Gen, Homophobia, Janus is 15, Logan is 16, M/M, Ravenclaw Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Ravenclaw Logic | Logan Sanders, Slytherin Deceit | Janus Sanders, Virgil is almost 16, barely edited, playing with hair, slight angst, song inspiration, song-writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00PY/pseuds/F00PY
Summary: “Hey L,” Virgil asked. “Whatcha reading about?”Logan seemed to pull himself out of the story, making Virgil feel slightly guilty but he smiled as he put the book down and placed his hands together excitedly.“I just bought a lot of books on the stars and they’re immaculate, Virgil, absolutely just-just ideal.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Virgil & Logan & Janus & Patton
Series: Analogical Hogwarts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954183
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Songs and Secrets

Virgil stared rather blankly at the piece of paper in front of him. He was sitting at the piano he had bought himself the very first time they had been to Hogsmeade, one that could shrink down to a keychain if needed. It was set up in the middle of their abandoned classroom and hadn’t moved from that spot since Virgil had first put it there back when they were still working to become Animagi.

Around it was a little work desk set up for four people to sit around, a couch with a coffee table facing the wall (Janus was sure he could figure out a way to turn the wall into a fire pit), and a comfy living room type chair, where Logan sat now, reading through a stack of books so high that both the finished pile and the “unread” pile reached up to the arms of the chair.

Virgil turned back to his piece of paper.

Figuring out where to start shouldn’t be this hard. He had written music _thousands_ of times. (A voice that sounded suspiciously like Logan told him that statistic was ridiculous but Virgil ignored it.) He knew how to start a song. 

Nevermind that a group had actually employed him and he wanted to join that group in the future.

Nevermind that if things went well this song would reach millions of people in hopes of pulled the Gay Rights Movement on the right track.

_Urg._

He was going to be sick.

Logan squeaked.

It was a quiet noise, one he probably wasn’t even aware he had made, but it made Virgil glance over at him, half-smile on his face. The smile grew to a full one when he saw the way Logan’s eyes had lit up as he flipped the page.

He made that noise whenever he found an interesting new fact in the book he was reading. It didn’t happen very often, but Virgil loved the moments it did.

Hang on… 

Virgil pressed a key on his piano. 

Slightly too high.

He pressed another one.

_There._

That was it.

That was the noise Logan made.

Virgil pressed it again.

Maybe… 

“Hey L,” Virgil asked. “Whatcha reading about?”

Logan seemed to pull himself out of the story, making Virgil feel slightly guilty but he smiled as he put the book down and placed his hands together excitedly.

“I just bought a lot of books on the stars and they’re immaculate, Virgil, absolutely just-just ideal.”

Slowly, Virgil reached forward and picked the paper off of the top of the piano, and began to write.

“Yeah? What’s that one about?”

“This one is called _The Birth of Our Solar System_ and it tells the reader about comets and asteroids. It shows how we can use these to understand the history of our universe and even where we might be going in the future.” 

At this point, Logan wasn’t really looking at Virgil as much as towards him. Virgil was almost positive that if he could see through his boyfriend’s eyes at the moment, he wouldn’t see the rock walls of the classroom.

He would be seeing stardust and starlight.

“For example, Asteroids are leftover from the early Solar System. They usually lurk near planets, can have moons, and are too small to support life as we know it, _and_ we’ve actually flown by, orbited and _landed on_ asteroids! That’s-That’s amazing!”

Virgil’s hand hadn’t stopped moving since Logan had started talking. 

“And then comets, comets will orbit the Sun in elliptical paths just like planets. They have four components: a nucleus, a coma, a dust tail, and an ion tail and the primary part of the weight comes from the nucleus. _And_ scientists think that comets only live for about 1000 years, which is small relative to the rest of the universe, but they somehow still exist in our Solar System today, _which means_ there has to be a _nursery_ of comets in our solar system or else we wouldn’t see them anymore! Plus-” Logan cut himself off. “Are you sure-”

Virgil met Logan’s gaze and held it. He watched his boyfriend smile and then that light from earlier returned.

“Right. Then there are several _famous_ comets…”

It was odd, keeping a secret from Logan. It wasn’t enough to just keep the secret. You had to hide the fact that you were keeping a secret and hide the fact that you were hiding the fact that you were keeping a secret and then maybe if you were very lucky, Logan wouldn’t be able to figure out what your secret was.

And it certainly didn’t help that Virgil had been forced to let Janus in on the secret for a little bit of song help. Now not only did he have to hide the fact that he was hiding the fact that he was keeping a secret a secret, but he also had to work to hide the fact that he was hiding the fact that Janus knew what the secret he was keeping was and hope Janus could do the same.

Basically, it was a mess and Virgil had never been happier for Christmas Break where he could hopefully finally finish up his song without the prying eyes of his boyfriend.

At least, that was what Virgil thought until Saturday, the week before they left when he and Logan were just lounging on their beds and Logan randomly said;

“Just so you’re aware, I know you’re hiding something from me, though I can’t tell what. Or why.” Logan paused. “Actually, that’s not quite true. I can tell the what has something to do with your song, because Janus is clearly in on it, and I can tell the why isn’t malicious, but beyond that, you’ve done a good job hiding.”

Virgil sighed. “You’re too good.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Virgil’s voice came out more sharply than he would’ve liked, but Logan didn’t seem particularly bothered by it. “You’re right anyway. I want the first time you hear the song to be after MAHRQC has approved it, and I play it to everyone.”

Logan nodded quietly. “I’ll do my best not to try and figure out why.”

“Thank you.” 

They fell quiet again.

“Are you able to come to the Drake's house?”

A half-smile appeared on Logan’s face. “The reason I wasn’t invited was because you wanted to hide the secret?”

“...maybe.”

Logan grinned. “I figured out you were trying to keep your piano music a secret from me two weeks ago on Thursday when you wanted to go back to the abandoned room again right after Charms but didn’t want me to come.”

Virgil groaned. “You figured it out the very same day I started keeping it?”

“Apparently.”

“You are… the worst. You’re just the worst.”

Logan’s grin stayed on his face as he turned back to whatever notes he was taking. Probably something to do with O.W.L.S.

Wait.

“You never answered my question.”

“Ah yes, that’s accurate. I don’t see why I shouldn’t be able to. I’ll have to send a letter to my parents but…” his voice trailed off and the smile fell slightly. “Well. I don’t expect them to have any issue with it.”

Virgil’s lips pursed before he shoved from his bed and made his way over to Logan’s. Before Logan could open his mouth, Virgil fully flopped onto Logan’s back, pulling a loud groan from the tall boy below him followed by a sharp intake of breath. 

“What are you doing?”

That didn’t really merit a response. Instead, Virgil just wriggled on Logan's back until he was spread out over him with enough extra room to place both hands into Logan’s hair, where he instantly began to play with it.

It was as neat as always- except for that one piece near the middle of his forehead (Virgil’s favorite piece) that had refused to fall; instead it stuck straight up as if it were the horn on his unicorn head.

“Your hair is soft,” Virgil said. He combed his fingers gently through it in soft circles that had the hair on the back of Logan’s neck standing on end.

“You’re on top of me.”

“Yes.” Virgil leaned forward to gently blow behind Logan’s ear, enjoying the shiver he created, before going back to letting his fingers completely ruin the brush job Logan had done earlier. 

After a couple of minutes of this, Logan turned back to his book. His shoulders relaxed, especially as Virgil’s petting started to include light kisses as well.

They didn’t move from that spot for a very long time.

At breakfast, on Monday an owl arrived for Logan. This was strictly unusual, but what was strange was the letter that came with it. 

It said it was from “The Berry’s.”

Logan took it from the owl (which promptly flew away) and stared at it blankly before slowly peeling back the wax seal and opening the envelope. He pulled out a thin piece of parchment and blinked rather rapidly at it.

“Janus.”

“Sorry, what?”

“I need-” Logan pushed from the table, leaving the parchment, and promptly made his way over to the Slytherins (who had gotten quite used to Logan, Virgil, and Patton accompanying them and didn’t even glance his way). 

Virgil reached for the note and slowly pulled it to him. 

Hopefully, Logan wouldn’t see this as a breach of trust and hate him forever.

_No. We want you here. Try not to flaunt your friendship with Janus Drake or Virgil Prince for the rest of the week. We’ll discuss how to cut them out completely later._

_Davis and Marissa Berry_

Virgil blinked.

Logan’s parents didn’t care. At all. It made no sense that they would suddenly-

Wait.

They did care about one thing.

Reputation.

The Berry’s were a mostly Pureblood family, but they weren’t a part of the Sacred 28. When it came down to the facts, they were still considered half-bloods and they did everything they could to cover that fact up and make themselves a part of the higher class.

So…

Had the Drake’s done something to hurt their reputation? It's not like Logan’s parents had cared when Logan stuck his neck out for newly-turned Werewolf Janus. Had something bigger happened?

Virgil jumped up and followed in Logan’s footsteps over to the Slytherin table.

“We donated 50 million galleons to MAHRQC,” Janus was saying.

“That would make them uncomfortable but it's not enough.”

“We publicly said we supported Gay Rights.”

“Close, but still not there.”

“My mother joined the MAHRQC booking team. She’s a professional investor so-”

“I still need more.”

“The newspapers covered I was gay-”

“They also covered you being a werewolf,” Logan's voice was coming out too fast and his fingers closed in and out. “There must be something else.”

Janus seemed to think. “Not that I know of. Sorry Lo, it’s-”

He was cut off by the Daily Prophet, one of the most well-known wizard newspapers landing in front of his face. The Headline lay big and clear across it and the very sight of it had Logan straightening and mopping his face with one hand.

_IS THE DRAKE FAMILY IS ANTI-PUREBLOOD?_

_Recent actions suggest the Drake’s may wish to bring an end to life as we know it through the Violent Organization MAHRQC_

“Well,” Logan muttered, “I figured out why my parents have decided to step in.”


End file.
